


All Tied Up

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Community: kink_bingo, Immobility, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ties Phil up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Mummification / Immobilization

"Do you trust me?" was how it started, how new things often started between them, these days. Phil had smiled into Clint's eyes and said, 

"You know I do."

Now Clint tied one last knot and looked up at Phil.

"How does that feel?" Phil flexed his forearm against the ropes. He was bound from wrist to elbow in a thick rope cuff that was carefully knotted every four or five wraps. It felt snug. It felt safe. It felt good.

"It feels good. I like it."

"Good. I thought you would, well, I guess I hoped you would. Do I do the other arm?"

"Yes." Phil held out his right arm and Clint picked up another bundle of rope.

Actually, it had started a few weeks ago, when Phil had found a USB key and a Post-It note sitting on top of his laptop. The Post-It had simply read, "Interested?" in Clint's blocky handwriting. The USB key had contained a few dozen images of mostly men, but also a few women, tied up in intricate loops of rope. There were also a couple of documents, with links to websites that further explained "Shibari" the Japanese art of, well, erotic bondage. 'Trust the Japanese...' Phil had thought.

Phil had left the USB key in a drawer, but put the Post-It on the fridge with his answer added, "Yes. Yes, please!"

Clint had learned to tie knots when he was with the circus. As soon as he was big enough and strong enough, he was expected to help set up the tents and rig the tightropes, trapezes, and nets for each performance. So when he had seen some pictures of Japanese Shibari bondage online, and knowing how much Phil enjoyed being tied up in bed, he'd been interested immediately. He'd studied a couple of websites, ordered the right kind of rope, and even bought a book. After he'd practiced a little (in secret) of course, he'd given Phil the USB key with the pictures on it...

Clint carefully wrapped the rope around Phil's other arm. Traditionally, he really should have started with a chest harness first, but he wanted to make sure Phil was going to be OK with this, that he was going to like it, and the arm cuffs were less intimidating. He finished up the second cuff with a secure knot, and sat back on his heels.

"What do you think?"

"I like it. It feels good. What's next?"

"You want to keep going?"

"Yes. As far as you're comfortable with, Clint. I trust you."

"OK, but you tell right away me if anything doesn't feel good, promise?"

"Promise."

Clint reached for Phil's hands to check the circulation in his fingers, and then leaned in for a kiss before picking up another, larger bundle of rope. He'd borrowed a dummy from one of the SHIELD tech labs and spent a few afternoons locked in a storage room practicing the chest harness that he started to weave around Phil.

The ones he'd seen used on men online were fairly simple, just a couple of loops high up on the chest and a couple lower. They seemed to be aimed at providing an easy way to anchor someone's arms behind their back and nothing more. He didn't want to tie Phil's arms behind his back, he had other plans. The book had been full of step-by-step instructions for more complicated harnesses, but mostly for women. Many of them started with a doubled rope passing between the legs, and though it looked interesting, wasn't appropriate for what Clint had in mind either.

So he'd looked at some of the more complicated pictures online, and worked out how to do something that would satisfy his plan, and then practiced. Which meant that it didn't take him very long at all to wrap and tie a tight, secure harness around Phil's chest and shoulders. There were four carefully knotted and aligned wraps above his nipples, two of which also crossed and went around the back of his shoulders the same way his holster did, except they were taut, pulling his shoulders back just a little, just enough for Phil to feel the pressure of the ropes. Then there were six wraps starting just under his nipples, carefully woven and knotted and pulled snug, and then the long tails of the rope criss-crossed behind his back, around his hips, and down around his thighs before being tied off back up at his chest. Clint had adapted the design from a picture of a rope corset. He sat back again and looked, then ran his hands lightly over the ropes he had tied and Phil's skin beneath them.

"How does that feel?"

"Great. I really like it."

"Not too tight?"

"No, not at all. I love how I can feel the ropes around my chest when I breathe. It's.... it's really good, Clint."

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes. Absolutely. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about tying you up so that you couldn't move at all, and then fucking you. But we don't have to do that tonight."

"Yes," Phil said. "Yes, please." 

"OK then." Clint grinned, and now that he knew for sure that Phil was enjoying it, he slowed down and started to stroke and tease him more as he worked on the next harness, this time low on Phil's hips. 

Working around and through what was already there, Clint started wrapping the thick soft rope around Phil's abdomen, just below his hip bones, adding twists and overlaps and knots as he worked. The last loop of rope was low across Phil's groin, an inch above his half-hard dick. Clint knotted the rope and stopped, two foot-long tails still in his hands.

Phil was watching, and guessed why Clint was hesitating.

"Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah. I... yeah."

"Then go ahead, I trust you."

Clint drew the tails of rope under Phil's body and crossed them behind his balls, then again in front of them, making a snug, but not tight loop. He brought the rope up and crossed the two tails again around the base of Phil's cock, then tied them off underneath.

"It's a slip-knot," he said, looking back up at Phil. "If it starts to hurt, or anything doesn't feel right, you tell me right away, and it comes off with a tug, yeah?"

"I will, promise. It feels really good." 

"Good. Now for the interesting part."

Phil thought it had all been very interesting already, and said so.

"This is the part where I make it so you can't move. Where I put you exactly where I want you and keep you there, ready for me to fuck," Clint said as he ran his hands over Phil's chest and back and butt, and then kissed him lightly. Phil's eyes shone with excitement and arousal. His cock hardened in the rope restraint and nudged Clint's thigh. 

"Need you on your back for this part." Clint said, stacking two pillows in the middle of the bed near the headboard, and showing Phil where he wanted him to lie. "I'm gonna tie your arms out to the sides, the way we do with the leather cuffs. Do you want me to do that now, or wait until later?"

"Now is good," said Phil. He was already aroused just from the feel of the ropes on his skin, and now the improvised cock-ring was adding to his excitement. Having his arms stretched out and bound while Clint tied him in more rope sounded heavenly.

"OK." Clint had prepared the linked carabiners they used with the leather cuffs, and clipped one to the small loop of rope that he had tied at Phil's wrist for that purpose. Phil could unclip the carabiner himself if he needed to - it was a safety measure they'd agreed to - but he wouldn't do it unless there was some sort of emergency. 

"How's that?"

"Good. It's good." His arms were stretched out wide to either side, putting just a little strain on his shoulders. Phil shifted a little, not because he was uncomfortable, but to feel the ropes pressing into his skin. 

Clint sat back on his heels and stared for a minute, as he often did when he tied Phil up. He never got used the slight feeling of awe that Phil trusted him enough to let him do this to him. With him. For him...

Clint set several more bundles of rope near to hand and settled himself between Phil's legs. He stroked Phil's dick with one finger, from the rope around the base to the tip, teasing lightly and watching it twitch and jump in response.

"Maybe next time I'll tie you up and suck you off," Clint said as he put one hand on Phil's ankle and urged him to bend his knee, foot flat on the bed. Clint shook out a length of rope and circled Phil's thigh twice, as high up as he could get, his knuckles brushing Phil's dick as he worked. Then he started to loop the rope in figure eights around Phil's thigh and ankle, binding his leg into a tightly folded position. 

"That OK?"

"Yes." Phil was starting to sound a little breathless, and Clint looked up to check, but his eyes were bright and his face was flushed with arousal. Clint tied the rope off, and did the same to the other leg. 

Clint paused again, then spent some time running his hands all over Phil's body. Partly for safety, checking the circulation in Phil's hands and feet, partly to keep the physical connection between them, something they both needed when they played like this, and partly for pleasure, his and Phil's. Touching and stroking his skin, leaning in for a kiss, brushing his fingertips lightly across Phil's shoulders, arms, legs, chest, nipples. 

Phil gasped when Clint's fingers swept over his nipples. Normally they weren't very sensitive, but the pressure of the ropes pressing tightly into his skin above and below seemed to have heightened their sensitivity. Clint smiled, and dipped his head to lick and gently suck at them. Phil moaned and pulled on the restraints.

"Gonna stretch you wide open and fuck you hard, Phil. Just the way you like it," Clint whispered, enjoying the effect that anticipation was having on Phil. "Just need to finish getting you all tied up first."

Moving back between Phil's legs, Clint grabbed hold of the rope harness around Phil's hips and lifted his lower body a few inches off the mattress with one strong arm, while stuffing two more pillows under Phil's hips.

"Now..." Clint picked up another bundle of rope. This was the part that he hadn't been able to practice properly because the dummy was too floppy, and didn't bend the way a real person did. He threaded a length of rope through the tie at Phil's ankle, and then ran it up to the base of the chest harness, at the side. Leaving the rope slack, he did the same on the other side. Then he positioned his body between Phil's knees, rubbing his own hard dick against Phil's ass. He rocked Phil's body up, curling him and lifting his ass higher off the bed. Bracing himself and Phil's weight with his knees, he drew the ropes tight and tied them off, trapping Phil in the curled-up position. 

"Can you still breathe OK like that?"

Phil didn't say 'Yes' immediately, though he wanted to. Instead he took two long slow breaths in and out. 

"My chest is compressed a little, but I'm getting plenty of air."

"Tell me if you start to feel light-headed at all."

"I will."

Clint leaned in and kissed him, rubbing against his ass and taut balls some more, making him moan. Then he sat back again and just looked. Phil's arms were stretched out to his sides, wrapped in rope from elbow to wrist. His chest was wrapped and tied from his armpits almost to the bottom of his ribcage. Ropes ran from the base of that harness to his hips, which were circled in more rope. His dick and balls were carefully trussed. His ankles were tied to his thighs, and then to the chest harness, forcing him into a crunch that lifted his ass high off the bed, perfectly positioned for Clint to kneel between his legs and fuck him hard. It was beautiful. 

"There's one more thing I want to do, but I don't have to. I can fuck you like this. So if you don't like it, tell me, OK?"

"I will." Phil couldn't imagine not liking anything Clint wanted to do with the ropes at this point. Being restrained by Clint's careful handiwork was powerfully erotic, much more so than the leather cuffs they had used up until now. He loved the feel of the ropes pressing into his skin, the immobility, and the fact that Clint had put him in such a vulnerable position. 

Clint picked up another long piece of rope and quickly wrapped and tied a cuff around Phil's folded right leg, just below the knee. Again he left the long tails of rope slack on the bed and did the other leg. Positioning himself between Phil's knees again, he reached up and drew the tails of the rope from Phil's right knee around the cuff on his right arm, near the elbow. Clint put slow, gentle pressure on Phil's knee, pressing it out away from his body, and taking up the slack in the end around his elbow.

"How does that feel?"

"Good. It feels good." Phil was careful to keep his breathing even, because the thought of being tied with his knees splayed open was making his heart race. He was very grateful for the rope around the base of his dick, because he knew he wouldn't last three seconds without it once Clint started fucking him.

"Tighter?"

"Yes. Please, yes."

"OK, I'm going to go really slow, tell me when to stop." Clint leaned on Phil's knee with his hip, his eyes never leaving Phil's face. Phil breathed carefully through the stretch in his groin as it gradually increased. Just before it got to be too much, Phil opened his mouth to say so, and Clint stopped, keeping perfectly still, rope pulled taut but not yet knotted. 

"OK?"

"Yes."

Clint nodded and tied the rope. Immediately the strain on his groin eased a little, only to be replaced with strain on his shoulders as his elbow was pulled downwards by the weight of his leg.

Clint was still watching his face carefully.

"It's OK. It's good."

"OK, I'm gonna do the other side."

Clint repeated the process with the other knee, and by the time he was done, Phil was breathing heavily, unable to control his gasps.

"Phil?"

"I'm fine. It's good. Clint, it's really, really good. I can't tell you... Please. Touch me."

Clint ran his hands all over Phil's trussed body, touching arms, legs, chest, stomach, dick, balls and ass. He took his time, wanting to make sure that Phil was OK, and to be completely sure that his reactions were arousal, and not stress. The moans and gasps, and Phil's bright eyes convinced him.

"Look at you, all ready for me." Clint gently stroked Phil's exposed dick and balls with one hand, and reached for the lube and condom with the other. Slicking up his fingers, he started to prepare Phil.

Phil closed his eyes and consciously relaxed as much as he could. He tried to let the ropes do all the work of supporting him, and let his muscles go completely lax. He felt Clint slip two fingers deep inside him and he sighed, a feeling of profound gratitude washing over him.

"So good, Clint," he murmured, "So good."

Clint reached up with his other hand and cupped Phil's face, looking into his eyes as he worked a third finger in and spread Phil open. 

"Love you," Clint said softly.

"Love you too. Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you start slow?"

"Sure. Anything you want."

"Want to feel you. Going to feel so good having you inside me."

Clint smiled and reached for the condom, rolling it on and adding more lube before positioning himself. He paused for a minute, looking down, seeing almost exactly what he had pictured in his head when he had started to think about this. The one thing he hadn't imagined was Phil's blissed-out face, with a smile on his lips and his eyes shining brightly at him. 

Clint positioned himself and then pushed, sinking into his lover with a long, slow, smooth, thrust. 

"Yeah. Perfect. Just perfect," Phil said, his eyes drifting closed again. Clint ran his hands over Phil's body, touching everywhere he could, sliding his fingers over every wrap of rope, every knot that he had tied, and every inch of exposed skin between them. As he got to Phil's chest and arms, he rocked forward, and Phil gasped.

"Good?" Clint asked.

"So good, so very, very good."

"Do you want this?" Clint put his hands on Phil's upper arms, strong fingers curling firmly around Phil's biceps.

"Yes. Oh God, yes. Clint. Please yes."

Having Phil tied, spread open, and begging beneath him shattered the last of Clint's self-control. He leaned his weight on Phil's arms, and started to thrust, slowly at first, but then faster and harder as Phil's cries urged him on.

"Yes, yes! Fuck me Clint. Fuck me hard!"

Clint kept his eyes open, drinking in the sight of Phil coming apart beneath him, moaning and gasping and swearing, body straining against the ropes, as Clint pounded him hard and fast.

"I need... Clint I need to come, please."

Clint stopped, carefully shifted his weight, and used one hand to untie the rope around Phil's dick and balls.

"OK?" he asked.

"Yes. God. Fuck me."

Clint put his hand back on Phil's bicep and leaned forward again, pressing Phil's arms and chest into the mattress with his upper body, and driving hard with his hips. Two powerful thrusts later, Phil was making a high keening sound as he came, spurting onto the ropes around his chest. The sight alone was nearly enough to make Clint come, and one more hard thrust sent him over the edge, roaring out his own release. 

Conscious of the strain on Phil's body, Clint only allowed himself a few seconds to recover before he was pulling slowly out and taking all his weight off Phil. He quickly stripped off the condom and wrapped it in tissue. 

"Phil? You OK?"

"Good. 'M good. That was incredible." Phil sounded dopey, so Clint went straight to work untying him.

"Don't move too quickly, Phil. Just take it real easy, OK? And don't try to stretch out all at once, either - that could give you a bad charlie horse. Just slow and easy, OK?" Clint murmured the instructions gently as he untied the ropes that were holding Phil in position first, and let him ease his limbs carefully down. That done, he left the harnesses and arms cuffs on and pulled a blanket up over Phil.

"I'll be right back, OK?"

"'kay." 

Clint went quickly to the kitchen for a bottle of Gatorade and the bathroom for a warm damp towel, and a spare dry one.

Back in the bedroom, Phil was exactly how Clint had left him, lying under the blanket with a dopey smile on his face.

Clint crawled under the blanket with him, and went to work untying the rest of the ropes, working and quickly and gently as he could to ease the loops out from under Phil's body. Once he was done, he dropped the pile of rope over the side of the bed. 

"Phil, would you open your eyes for me?" Clint asked, leaning over him and stroking his cheek.

Phil's eyes fluttered open and focused on Clint.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?"

"A little spacey," Phil admitted.

"Yeah, you look it. Can you sit up with me for a minute?"

Clint supported Phil against his chest and eased him halfway up into a sitting position.

"Here, drink some of this," he said, handing Phil the Gatorade.

Phil obligingly swallowed a third of the bottle and then handed it back and snuggled against Clint's chest.

"Thank you Clint, that was amazing."

"You're welcome." He took a couple of sips of Gatorade, then handed the bottle back to Phil. "Have a little more, and then we'll lie down and cuddle, OK?"

Phil drank, handed the bottle back, and then smiled up at him, his eyes clearer. "I'm fine, Clint."

"Good to hear. C'mon," Clint eased them down into a comfortable position, with his arms around Phil, who was snuggled on his chest.

"Love you." Phil murmured.

"Love you too," said Clint, kissing the top of his head, and then squeezing his arms a little tighter before relaxing with a contented sigh. "Go to sleep."

"'kay. G'night."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
